Rainbows and Butterflies
by Ocean
Summary: YY A songfic. One has been in love with the other since their first meeting. The other doesn't believe that anyone can love him to the extent the other claims to. But he will be. He only needs to believe. {complete}


Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The song "She Will Be Loved" is sung by Maroon 5

A/N: Hello hello. Looks like I finally got something written for you! I hope you enjoy this. It is my first attempt at a songfic. As a rule, I don't like them, because I don't like how the songs are made separate from the story. They just seem thrust in. So I tried to do it a different way. I tried to make the song part of the story.

So as you read, anything in italics, _for example_, are the actual lyrics of the song, but I would like for them to be read as though they are just lines in my story. At some points, I used the lyrics as dialogue, at which point I denoted them like this: "_For example._"

May you enjoy this exercise of mine. I had a lot of fun writing it.

_- Ocean_

A/N2: I went through and edited this a bit, tried to make it clearer who each 'he' was, and smooth some of the rougher points. I hope this makes the story more... understandable? At least a more pleasant read.

It's better than doing linguistics, at the very least.

* * *

**Rainbows and Butterflies**  
**_By Ocean_**

There was a song playing through his mind as he walked towards the hunched figure framed by the magnificent water fountain behind him.

It fit them so perfectly. Written and sung as though their lives had been a constant subject of attention. Slow. Sensual. Just out of reach, but always close enough to touch.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself..._

Yuugi narrowed his eyes, eyes shaded in blues and violets as he watched the lonely figure shake in front of him. He hadn't been noticed. He rarely was, often seeming to appear from some invisible smoke to both startle and relieve the object of his affection.

He'd made this walk many times before. Taken the purposeful steps. Offered the willing embrace. Declared his undying devotion with a body that flowed in fluid diction.

The locale was unimportant. As was the time of day. All that was needed was Atemu, and when he was there, Yuugi would come.

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else..._

But that didn't matter. It never had. He had never truly believed that either of them could ever belong to anyone besides the other.

He'd always thought Atemu to be beautiful. In high school he had shown pristine against the dirtied walls and floors, the scuffed lockers and torn banners. His hair had fallen easy and free in all its prismatic splendor, adding a lift of softness and color to the hardened chromatic air of the student body.

His complexion – smooth as buttermilk, caramelized to the perfect sheen, never marred by adolescent right or pubescent scorn. But he had not been considered handsome. Foreign, yes, but not handsome. He had barely ranked above average in physical appeal.

He'd known better. Yuugi had always known better.

Yuugi had wanted him from the moment those downcast eyes had ventured upward and revealed their relation to strawberries. The want had been instant, all consuming heat and desire. The fact that Atemu had shied away when a rough, unworthy arm slung itself over his shoulders and guided him pointedly away had only heightened Yuugi's arousal and devotion.

He had seen the spark of personality flame into existence in those fruit-enriched eyes. He wanted to fuel that passion into a fire so rich and wild that it would consume them whole in eternal ecstasy.

Others had always thought Atemu had belonged to someone else.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door..._

The distance between them had always been great, but Yuugi had always been able to overcome it easily. He had run, had walked, had driven for hours just to be in the same city. To feel the constant energy of the one that had so ensnared his mind, heart, soul, and consciousness.

Yuugi had always been welcomed when he offered himself.

_I've had you so many times but somehow..._

Atemu had always pulled away when Yuugi got too close.

It had never confused Yuugi. He'd never been deterred. He accepted. Stayed until his offer was no longer welcomed, left until he was needed again. It was how things were.

His love never waned.

_I want more..._

He wanted more. He always wanted more. His lust would not be sated.

In the six years since high school, Atemu's beauty had only grown.

"_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain."_

Yuugi had told him this, told him every time they parted from a searing kiss that left their breath shallow and their skin trembling for more of the other's touch. He was never believed, but Yuugi told him anyway. As he palmed his hand over his face, feeling the heated breath and sharpened features and troubled brow, pushing matted bangs away from closed eyes, he told him. A thousand kisses. A thousand tellings.

One day, he would be believed.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile..._

He had such a gorgeous smile. It begged you to come and taste the delicious flavor of his lips and soul. Yuugi had never really been able to resist the unspoken invitation.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..._

This he didn't dare ask. It would be an insult to them both. It would demean everything they had, all they still needed. All he was determined to own.

_And she will be loved, she will be loved._

Atemu would be loved. He _was_ loved, in every way. Yuugi made certain this was true.

He was standing on the other side of the fountain, watching silently as his beauty held a hand firmly over his mouth and choked on sobs he desperately tried to suppress. Atemu continued to rock gently, numb to the world and his complete visibility with his eyes squeezed tightly and ineffectively closed, tears running arrogantly past his lashes and reddening his cheeks.

They were worlds apart. They had never been closer.

Water droplets from the fountain floated in the air between them, splashes of reality that were blurred by Atemu's tears and the lyrics in Yuugi's head.

_Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful..._

He tried. Lord knew that goal was second only to making Atemu know he was loved with a passion that could not be rivaled. Yuugi would pull him close, so close. Close so he could feel the truth in his actions. He'd place a hand on each shoulder, rub his thumbs lightly, seductively along Atemu's collarbone. Made sure his thumbs slipped beneath the collar of his shirt to touch his skin. Kept their cheeks pressed soothingly together. Whispered heated, continuous comfort into the shell of his ear.

Relished in the feel of Atemu submitting to his affection.

_I know I tend to get so insecure..._

That was when Yuugi's hands would slip down his shoulders, all the way down the length of his slender arms, and tangle their fingers and squeeze his hand with more force than was necessary.

Sometimes the need would be _so_ strong. It always was when they were touching. And for a moment his confidence would slip, and he would need that extra touch to ground himself.

When it got really bad, and he feared he'd lose control in the heat of the moment, his hands would find their way to Atemu's waist and curl around the curves and hold on. The replying nuzzle, however small it was, righted his world.

Even sex didn't provide that sense of intimate absolution.

_It doesn't matter anymore._

Right now, looking past the fountain, past Atemu's outer image, Yuugi held the courage of ancient Rome.

He wasn't leaving this time.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along..._

No more compromising their future for someone else's vision.

_My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want..._

Atemu hadn't come to his door very often because he knew it would always be open to him. That notion scared him, despite Yuugi's best effort to quell the fear.

He'd never been wanted the way Yuugi wanted him. No strings, no rules, no punishment for stepping out of line. Yuugi wanted him simply because he was him.

Yuugi was giving him time to cope with that difficult truth.

In the blazing rays of daylight, in the early morning mist, and under the cover of darkness, Yuugi would open his door and let him in.

And minutes later, he would open his door and let him leave. It was the only way to make Atemu believe.

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain..._

Yuugi circled the edge of the fountain before sitting next to him. He sat quietly until he was noticed, stoic as ripe eyes widened in disbelief and Atemu tried to run away.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile..._

Yuugi reached out and grabbed Atemu's wrist, forcing him to sit back down and accept the embrace he was offering. He ignored the struggles and the fisted hands pushing urgently against his shoulders, ignored the groans as Atemu's efforts to get away were continuously thwarted.

He was trying to get away and hide from the imposing comfort Yuugi was pouring on him. It was suffocating in its completeness. It flooded him with its sincerity. It overwhelmed him with its strength as he was held so firmly he couldn't move, the hand in his hair pressing his face against a smooth neck and petting his worries into calm submission.

_And she will be loved. She will be loved._

Yuugi was trembling as much as his beauty, unable to hide how affected he was when seeing the other in so much pain. He realized he was clinging when a harsh grunt brushed over his skin in result to the tightness of his hold. He altered his grip, maneuvering his hands to Atemu's shoulders, where the strength of his hold would not be protested. When the other stilled, remained motionless while the tears continued to fall, he let his fingers rise and thread themselves through his hair, holding his head close against his lips.

Yuugi whispered with heated intent the lyrics passing through his mind.

_"I know where you hide alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye... means nothing at all..."_

His beauty sighed, wilted against him with the fatigue of his struggle. As often as Atemu would say goodbye, Yuugi would say hello, and the dance would continue. He was being told that it would never be any different. His goodbyes were not believed.

Atemu didn't believe them himself. They were an act of ceremony, nothing more.

Yuugi continued speaking.

_"Comes back and begs me to catch h-"_

"Every time I fall," his beauty cried, "you're there to catch me!" Atemu looked up, eyes rimmed in the color of a desert sunset, accusing in their glare against a violet gaze. "Why?! Why do you _care_ so damn much?!"

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls..._

Yuugi didn't smile, or alter his serious, heartfelt adoration in any way.

"I love you."

_Tap on my window knock on my door..._

Red eyes stared in confusion before Atemu shook his head in disbelieving resentment. He only stilled his movements when the gentle hands in his hair slipped down to cup his wet cheeks and force him to look into the face of the man who loved him so dearly. He grimaced at the cool and confident and, above all, _loving_ expression.

"I love you," Yuugi repeated. "Don't you believe that yet?"

He smiled when his beauty lowered his eyes and cast them aside, but did not pull out of his embrace.

_I want to make you feel beautiful._

"... I'm beginning to..."

"That's good enough for now," Yuugi said softly, pulling his believer into a firm and forceful hug, letting his fingers rub against the fabric of his suede jacket.

His reward was a sigh of acceptance and the purposeful relaxation of a once tense body.

_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile..._

They sat in the first aura of calmness either had experienced since meeting the other. Yuugi's subtle movements – the tickling of his fingers along the svelte physique resting... bracing quietly against his own supportive frame – lost in the continuous flow of the fountain behind them. His smile remained, pulling suggestively on the corners of his lips while his beauty remained comfortably expressionless.

"So..." The quiet voice drifted up from Yuugi's shoulder and showered his imagination with very naughty images.

"Hmm?"

"What happens now?"

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile..._

Yuugi dropped his hands and let them rummage over his beauty until he found his hands. He placed a chaste kiss against the pulse in Atemu's neck after interlocking their fingers, and guided them slowly away from the fountain.

He was met with no resistance.

"You come with me."

"And?"

"You _stay_ with me."

"... and?"

_And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved._

"And I will love you."

Everything was quiet for a long, long moment.

_Try so hard... to say... good-bye..._

"... alright."

* * *

_end_


End file.
